Tension
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: Set during "Girlfriends and Girl Friends". Didn't like the way it was going, so I changed it up a bit. What if Austin reacted differently to Ally's date disaster? What if Ally had more going on then she was letting up on? WIP
1. Chapter 1

**1) Stupid Title, I know will change that later.**

**2) OMS that episode made me mad. I just had to write a tag for it. :)**

**3) This will be a multi-chapter folks. Started as a one shot, got a little long...(oops).**

**4) Hope you enjoy! :) This may be a little dramatic but I am dramatic.**

**5) I don't own Austin & Ally and I am not making profit.**

* * *

"Austin, I am so sorry about your date with Kera-" Ally started, moving towards the entrance of Sonic Boom after being perched on the counter. Austin didn't let her finish her sincere apology.

"Save it Ally. How could you?" Austin yelled, throwing his hands up. He knew he didn't mean it, but his anger was taking the best of him, that and he really had feelings for Kera.

"Austin! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ally yelled back, the rare side of her that almost never came out. Her face was turning red, partly because of anger, and partly because she was embarrassed. Whenever she tried to do something selfless, it always turned out bad. It was already a terrible week, this wasn't helping.

"Really Ally? Really? Because this always happen when I really like a girl. First Cassidy, then Kera!"

The first eyeliner/mascara tinted tear dripped down Ally's face. "Do you honestly think I do this on purpose? I try messing up your dates?" Ally said, her voice cracking at the second sentence.

"I don't know Ally! You did every single thing Kera despises. Coincidence? I really don't think so." Austin said, his hands resting against the back of his head. "I'm just glad Kera and I, had a impromptu date that YOU didn't plan. She seems to be a must better date planner than you." The anger in his voice did not weaken.

That was the snapping point for Ally.

"You know what Austin? Forget it. I'm sorry I ever helped you. Help plan your date. Maybe Kera should start writing your songs too, because I guess I mess that up all the time too." Ally darted up the stairs until she reached her beloved practice room. Locking the door, she leaned against the wall, all the strength sucked out of her.

Austin hadn't noticed that Trish and Kera had been standing behind him since last part of the argument. Trish was resisting the urge to punch Austin's lights out, and Kera worried about how big of mess she could have caused in a mere day. Austin was still angry none the less, and picking up a rubber band ball Ally was fidgeting with, he threw it at the door.

Trish silently signaled to Kera that she should probably go now. Kera gave her a weak smile and turned to the cab awaiting her.

"Austin Monica Moon what the HECK was that?" Trish screamed as soon as Kera was out of sight.

"Ally always mess up my chances with girls!" he screamed back, tension still growing inside him.

"Do you know how hard it is for Ally this week? Do you know what this week means to her?" Trish screamed, her face inches from Austin's.

"Yeah, it's "Ruin-Austin's-Chance" week." Austin said, not even noticing the venomous expression on Trish's face.

"It's been exactly ten years since her mom died Einstein. Maybe you should just leave."

Austin could feel all the anger drain from his face. Trish still wasn't done ratting him out, though.

"So yeah, maybe she was distracted. Maybe she was a little angry at you for not noticing anything was bothering her. Now, get out." Trish said.

It wasn't until she spoke anyone noticed the shaking Ally sitting on the platform steps.

"Trish how could you tell him? You promised you would never tell anyone!" Ally screamed, little rivers of mascara still streaming down her face. She ran down the platform. "ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT!" She said, not turning around, just running out into the now storming rain.

"Ally I'm sorry! Ally where are you going?" Trish yelled. After realizing her distraught best friend wasn't going to answer her, she turned to Austin. "Look what you did." Trish said, not yelling, and soft voice full of disappointment. Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone to call her best friend. Her simple solution was ruined when she heard the distant ringtone of "Better Together" ringing.

Austin was shell shocked. What did he just do? Could he have ruined everything over one silly date with a girl?

Putting up in his head in his hands, he tried to clear his head.

_What am I going to do without Ally?_

Everything was unraveling so fast. First her mom's death's anniversary. Then Austin. Then Trish. Then everything she ever knew.

Sitting on the ledge of the boardwalk, she was alone. Isolated. Why else would anyone to be on the boardwalk in the middle of the night with a thunderstorm?

_Be strong my little Allycat. _That's what her mom would always say. The strongest person she ever knew. She always wished she was more like her mom.

Beautiful, smart, strong, brave, everybody loved her. Ally? Awkward, nobody even cared.

She didn't know if she was still crying or it was just the rain.

It's been three hours since the blow-out of Sonic Boom. It was now 11:30 and no one had found Ally yet. Her dad was off at a conference, and he didn't answer his phone.

Austin knew if he did find Ally, he would be the last person she would want to see, much less talk to. he couldn't just go home though. What if she gets kidnapped? Worse? It would be forever his fault. All because of some stupid girl he liked. Was he really that shallow?

He looked everywhere. The place behind the mall. The old piano no one ever picked up on the edge of Strator Road. No sign of Ally. Finally he decided that he needed to clear his head, and headed toward the boardwalk. Getting out of his car, he noticed a figure sitting on the edge. There was only one person it could be. _Ally._

He ran towards her. He was a good 500 feet from her.

"Go away Austin." she yelled over the ruckus of the thunder.

"Ally come on, you are going to get pneumonia." Her spaghetti strapped dress wasn't really cutting in the freezing rain.

"So be it." Ally whispered, never lifting her head.

"Ally! Come on! I am not leaving until you come with me!" Austin yelled, running out of options. Still, Ally didn't move. Making a decision, he went as close as Ally as he could, and picked her up. Putting her over his shoulder, he dodged her kicking, and ignored the screaming and hitting she was attempting.

He put her in his car and her mouth shut immediately. She had a fairly long coughing fit which worried Austin. Making yet another decision, he drove towards the nearest hospital, instead of the original plan of his house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! {Blame stupid school!} So I hope this isn't as crappy as I feel like it is.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally! **

* * *

It took around 45 minutes to arrive at the hospital, due to the rain. It would of only took 30, but Austin went a little extra slow, just in case. There was already enough angst in the night, don't need a crash to make up some more. At a red light, he looked over at Ally. She had fell asleep soon after the silent journey began. She would cough every once in a while. Other than that, he was driving in complete and utter silence. At least he wasn't getting yelled at, even though he knew he deserved it.

Arriving at the hospital, Austin carried her inside. He didn't want her to wake up quite yet, so he put on sound-silencing headphones on her. A nurse spotted us, and most of felt guilty with a teenager in a soaking t-shirt, carrying another teenager who was shaking and asleep. The nurse rushed over to us, bringing a wheelchair to take her to the examination room. He didn't want to let her go, she was perfectly safe in my arms, and he didn't want that to compromise. Eventually, Ally was taken to the examination room, leaving Austin to soak in the rain and the nights happenings.

* * *

He couldn't really remember what happened next. He doesn't remember anything after sitting down, deep in thought. After that, it was a blur. That is, until the nurse woke him up.

"Sir? Sir? Sir are you alright?" The nurse said, gently shaking Austin.

He jumped out of his chair. "Ally!" Snapping out of his sleeping state, he looked at the nurse. "Is she okay?"

"Miss Dawson will be fine. Would you like to see her?"

_Why would someone ask that, YES I would like to see her!_

Austin thought to himself. "Yes please!" he said in his most angelic voice.

He wasn't sure what he should be expecting when he walked in to the small room, but he was not expecting that.  
Ally looked...lifeless. Her face was as pale as the single sheet covering her. She had always been _skinny, _but in the last six hours she had seemingly lost forty-five pounds. Her eyes were closed, supposedly she was sleeping. He stood in the door for a while letting it all sink in.

Eventually he moved on to the next in line of hard, uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. Nothing was the same.

* * *

_Ally._

_Them._

_What if she meant it?_

_What if she left forever?_

_His career?_

_No one writes as good as songs as Ally._

_Except for Taylor Swift._

_Well...maybe they are tied._

_Pancakes clear my mind._

_I need pancakes._

_FOCUS AUSTIN FOCUS_

_Ally._

* * *

After being deep in thought, he almost didn't hear Ally's murmuring. If you didn't have "musician ears" you probably couldn't hear it.  
But Austin's ears had been trained for years to hear the bass line in the metalest of metal songs.

_Mommy...mommy...come back...nooo..._

"Shhhh...Ally." Austin said, lightly stroking her brown curls. "It's gonna be okay."

_Daddy help...Mommy..._

There wasn't any more murmuring for a while. Austin settled back down. Out of the blue, his ringtone "Girl on Fire" started to play. Only one person on his phone had that ringtone.

_Trish._

"Crap!" Austin said, picking up his phone. He meant to call her hours ago, whoops.

"Trish!" Austin whispered, looking over at Ally. Thankfully, she didn't wake up.

"_Why are we whispering?_" Trish asked, still annoyed.

"Ally's asleep."

"_YOU FOUND ALLY! Is she okay?_"

"Her stubbornness got her slight pneumonia, but she will be fine."

"_Okay gotta go. My parents are gonna kill me. Austin Monica Moon if you hurt Ally while again you are-_"

"Trish! I know! I won't! Promise!" he said, hanging up.

* * *

_Now back to what I was thinking..._

_Something was up with Ally. _

_Well yeah, you idiot._

_No, no. It was something I said._

_Or something I did._

_Hmm..._

_Ally..._

_Ally..._

_Likes me?_

_What no. Why would she plan the perfect date for me?_

_Huh. _

_Nah._

_Anyways, I got to make it up to Ally. _

_Somehow, some way. _

_How?_

_I could preform a song for her...but, she would have to write it so that's not going to work._

_I can practically hear Ally screaming at me right now. _

_Wait..._

* * *

"Ally!" Austin said, looking at his flailing friend.

"Ally wake up! It's okay!"

Ally's eyes began to flicker.

"Get out Austin!" she tried to yell, but it sent her into another coughing fit. Austin pressed the nurse call button. The nurse who came and got him came in.

Once the fit was over, Ally took a sip of water and turned to the nurse.

"Can I have my discharge papers please?" she asked in the Allyson Dawson voice only she could manage.

"Hun, you really should stay."

"I'm sixteen, I don't need a parent's signature. I can make my own decisions, thank you." Ally said again, pulling her legs to the side of the bed. By now, her clothes were mostly dried, so she went to the bathroom and changed.

"Ally, you can't just leave! You are still sick!" Austin said, the bathroom door acting as a barrier between the two.

"I can and I will." Ally said, ignoring him.

* * *

_I can take care of myself._

_I've been doing it for quite some time now, I mean Dad leaves weeks at a time._

_Quit whining Allyson._

_Allyson Dawson, stop arguing with yourself. Get your act together, and go home. Take a nice bath and forget about this and all that happened._

_"Be strong Allycat."_

_Be strong Ally._

* * *

"At least let me take you home." Austin said once Ally came out of the bathroom.

"Fine just take me home then." Ally said, avoiding all eye contact.

They made it to the car in complete silence. Austin couldn't stand it any more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin said, looking at his shoes. It didn't feel right just to leave her alone now.

"What Austin? Talk about what?"

"Uh anything?" Austin said, his voice squeaking.

"If I wanted to talk about it, it would of already happened by now. Just. Take. Me. Home."

And silence overruled the car once again.

* * *

**So I don't know if you guys were expecting some big Auslly moment right there, but I felt like it was WAY too soon for that. You know, big blowout a couple of hours ago, etc. etc. :) Eventually, I promise. There will only be a couple bumps in the way...**

****I'm not really sure how much there will be of this story. I was going to keep it short, but then I am getting inspired and other stuff. Jeesh. :P**

**Read and review pretty please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I barely got any response to the second chapter, but I'm not one to give up so here is the next chapter! :)**

**To my Annon-I-Don't-Remember-The-Name-Of- Oh gosh! I feel like in the back of my mind I knew Ally's mom was alive, but come on the story would have no base without it! I'm sorry if it bothers you! {Thank you for telling me nicely by the way!}**

**Moving on...Some parts of this I italicized Ally's thoughts even though it's all in her POV but I thought it looked better that way you know.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

When Ally woke up for the next time, she was warm. Not feverish warm, but under a lot of blankets warm.

_So Austin really did take me home huh?_

But then she realized this did not smell like her bed. No vanilla-berry air freshener in sight, or smell, or whatever. Nope. This smells like one person, and one person only, Austin Monica Moon.

_I thought too soon. That boy._

Opening her still tired eyes, she realized she was in Austin's room. In his bed._ So much for taking me home.  
_

Looking around the bedroom, she realized how little she had actually been in his room. She had been here once, when Austin first accidently stole her song. Even then, it has changed a lot.

On his night stand, was a picture of her and Austin. She remembers the day Dez took it. It was a few weeks after Austin's album came out, and they all went on a mini trip to Palm Beach Gardens.

* * *

***Flashback!***

Dez moved his camera toward Austin and Ally. They were in the middle of a field, a rare sight in Florida, for new reasons. There was no one around. No Jimmy Star to tell them to focus. No screaming fans. No Mr. Dawson asking Ally to Nobody but Team Austin.

Ally was on Austin's shoulders. They were trying to get Ally's shoe out of a tree. After attempting to teach Ally how to play soccer, Austin accidentally kicked her shoe...up in a tree.

"Come on Ally!" Austin said, laughing.

"I can't do it Austin!" Ally was mad, but she couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough, they were both laughing so hard, they fell over on to the ground. They kept laughing, and Dez kept snapping pictures of them.

It was a perfect moment, pure with the things that Ally loved.

* * *

She looked at the clock, and it was 10:30! She never slept that late. She had to open Sonic Boom. She had school. She had homework. She couldn't just sleep all day.

Next to her head on the pillow, was a blue sticky note from Austin. It read-

"I bought all of the Pretty Little Liars DVD's, along with pickles. Text me if you need anything, okay? I got Sonic Boom covered. :) - A Very Sorry Austin"

She took the blankets off, hoping to go to Sonic Boom and forget the night before's events. After about twenty seconds, she changed her mind. It suddenly seemed like it was freezing.

Crawling back into Austin's bed, she sighed. _Why do I have to think so much?_

Choosing her favorite Spencer/Toby episode, she surged all of the little energy she had into her mini Pretty Little Liars marathon.

* * *

**Okay here is a teeny little chapter, but forgive me please by a review maybe? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To My Grey-Grey Reviewers- **Aww y'all are so nice. :) So I gave you a present, a new chapter! Yippee! :)

**Riax0- **That I am, that I am. I do love Pretty Little Liars. Who watched the finale? Mee.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Austin and Ally or Pretty Little Liars if you couldn't figure that out by now.

* * *

When Ally woke up, it was by choice. She wasn't fully rested yet. She wasn't sure she would be fully rested in two weeks. But the lingering of something burning woke her up. _Ugh, maybe I can go back to sleep. _Resting her aching head back on to the Austin-smellng pillow, she replayed the thought in her head. _But the lingering of something burning woke her up. _

Slowly, she crawled out of the bed and opened the door. _No flames, good. _That means she won't die in the next twenty seconds. That's a start. Making her way to the stairs, she heard Austin. With absolute zero intrest in talking to him, she went back into his bedroom. She was about to fall back into dreamland, when she heard him come up the stairs.

"Ally?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." she whispered groggily, half from the pneumonia and half from the waking up. She didn't make any eye contact, just glared at her hands.

"I made you lunch." Austin said disappointed, secretly hoping she would of forgotten all of what happened in the last 48 hours or so. Apparently not.

"Is that what was burning?"

"Umm, that was the first batch. This one is okay, I think." Looking at the bowls of Ramen Noodles in his hands, he thought they looked okay.

"Says the boy who ate ice cream off his pants." Ally said, matter-of-a-factly. She found the little TV remote and played her played one of her other favorite episodes. Silently she took the bowl from Austin.

He stood awkwardly waiting. "Well? Are you going to sit down?" Ally asked, scooting over on his bed. Austin smiled and sat next to Ally.

"Okay wait. Who is that?" Austin asked, pointing to a girl on the street.

"That's Spencer."

"No it's not." Austin said, because obviously he knew everything from the ten minutes of the shows he's watched.

"Yes it is. And that's Toby." Ally said, stifling a laugh.

Spencer and Toby were now making out, which lead Austin to a thought.

"Just imagine that as Trish and Dez." Austin said, hoping to lighten the weighting cloud above.

At this point, they couldn't help but burst out laughing, no matter the tension between them.

* * *

After a mimicking-filled episode of Pretty Little Liars and Ramen Noodles did not give them food poisoning, Austin gave Ally a proposition.

"Will you take a ride with me? Please?" He squeezed his eyes hoping for a positive answer.

There was silence between them, until Ally made a decision.

"Sure Austin."

* * *

It was a nice day outside, but Ally was bundled up in Austin's Miami High sweatshirt, which was three sizes too big on her.

They were sitting at a lonely spot on the beach, with no one else around.

"Why are we here?" Ally asked, keeping her eyes closed. She indulged the sounds of the ocean, as if it was washing away all her problems.

"It's just a place where I used to go with my parents, before the mattress company took over their lives." Austin said, sadness obvious in his voice.

"My mom used to say that people don't forget about their children, but they get so distracted that they sure seem like it." Ally whispered.

Austin didn't respond, just listened.

"She was my hero. Still is. She..she would volunteer at the gang hot-spot neighborhoods. She would give little kids music lessons, hoping to help them not join gangs and find love for music." She had to pause, and regain control of her emotions. "Then one day, there-there was a drive by shooting. Her student, Eddie was only fourteen, but tried to save her. But, they shot and killed both of them."

Ally started bawling, her body shaking against Austin's chest. Austin held her tightly, running his fingers through her curly hair.

"W-Why did it have to be her?" she whispered between the heaving sobs.

"I was only six. S-She will never be able to give me boy advice or come to my wedding or see me grow up."

"I'm sorry Ally." Austin whispered. "I'm sorry about everything."

They stayed that way for a while, Ally letting out all her emotions and Austin holding her and apologizing.

* * *

Long after, Ally had cried herself to sleep. Feeling the dejua-vu coming on, Austin picked her up, and carried her to his car. Not wanting her to be alone.

Upon arriving to his house, Ally was still sleeping so Austin put her back in his bed. He was watching Zaliens 2 on the couch.

About an hour later, Ally came out. "Austin?" she whispered. "Can I sleep out here with you? I-I had a nightmare and..."

Austin knew about these nightmares from the hospital, as well as he knew about the intensity of them. Not questioning her he said-

"Come here." Motioning for her to join him on the couch.

"Ugh, I hate this movie." Ally said, rolling her eyes at how many times he has watched this movie.

"Okay, okay. We'll watch your show then." Starting the show he asked, "That's Toby right?"

"Yes."

"See? I got this show figured out."

Laughing together, they temporarily forgot about all of the problems between them.

For that, they slept through the night.

* * *

**Okay guys that's where I leave you for now. :) But you should be proud of me, yes. A little bit of Auslly is there too! So come talk to me in a review. :) I do love reviews! Wait for it, 1,010 words NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes I'm nice and I wrote you guys another chapter. Haha okay.**

**And to my Anon Banana (wait that doesn't rhyme)- Yes there will be a lot of future Auslly. :D**

* * *

When morning returned, so did the awkward.

"Do you want a ride home?" Austin whispered, staring as Ally poked at her pancakes. He had turned sixteen last month, and Ally wasn't turning sixteen for two and a half months. Their houses weren't close enough to walk, and even if they were, it was snowing.

"Yes please." Ally whispered back, pushing her plate towards Austin. She kept her eyes down, looking ashamed of last night's happenings. _I wish we could just turn back time, start back before Kira walked in with her breath all fresh._

"So Team Austin is having a meeting at Mini's at 3:00 if you want to come..." Austin said, not-so-secretly hoping that she would say yes. In his favor, she nodded her head.

"I'll be there." Austin smiled at her, but she couldn't tell with her eyes looking at her petite feet.

She grabbed her bag, and headed toward the door.

The ride was silent, no a word between the pair.

When they arrived at Ally's house, she got out of the car, said her polite thank you, and headed toward the door.

* * *

_Later..._

It was only 1:45 and Austin made a decision. Picking up his phone, he dialed the newest addition to his contact list.

"Hey, Kira? It's Austin." He paused, waiting for her to respond. "Can you come over? We need to talk."

Kira arrived a short time later, knowing what the discussion at hand.

"Austin, you don't have to explain. I get it okay? We can still be friends."

* * *

As much as Austin wanted to let that happy little agreement continue, he knew it didn't work that way.

"No Kira. I owe it to you to explain."

Kera gave him a sweet smile, and sat down in the bean bag chair.

"Look, me and Ally have been partners for a really long time. And..I really screwed up."

"So I could tell."

"And I really like you but..' his voice trailed off, not exactly sure how to finish.

"Austin. I don't know if you realize this, but I..." Kera said, waiting for Austin to look at her. "I think you have feelings for Ally."

"I do not! I like you." Austin said, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

"Austin." Kira said, taking his hand. Leading him to his bedroom she pointed at the picture of Austin and Ally.

Austin didn't say anything, simply kept looking at the frozen image of Ally Dawson.

Kissing his cheek, Kira left Austin's house.

Girl apologies- 1 down, 1 to go.

* * *

Arriving at Mini's, Austin took a deep breath. He had spotted Ally, Trish, and Dez sitting at a table across the restaurant area.

_Maybe I could just not come, we could do it later. NO! Pull yourself together Austin. Go._

While mentally he was having a fight with his self, he walked toward the tables.

"Hey, guys." Almost tipping over the chair he was going to sit in, nervously laughing.

* * *

**So yeah this is terrible and I apologize but I thought I should update so there you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To My Guest- Thanks for the suggestion! :) Having it as Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader gives me a one-shot idea, haha. I never saw myself as watching pretty little liars either, but I really like it. Laura was so cute when she was on AYSTAFG!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally surprise surprise.**

* * *

Taking out her color-coded binder, Ally began speaking.

"So, Austin has a performance at the country club in two weeks, and we have talked about just singing Heart-Beat if-"

"Ally, stop." Trish interrupted.

"We could write a new song if we really need to." Ally said, pretending to be oblivious of the really meaning of the interruption.

"No, Ally. We all need to talk about what happened and you know it." Trish bit her lip, admitting to herself she didn't want to bring it up. She was Ally's best friend. She knew how Ally acted. Whenever things got to personal or emotionally-distressing for her, Ally did this lockdown mode where she would completely ignore the problem and threw away the key. It was definitely what was happening.

"Ally, I-I never meant to hurt you. I swear." Trish said. Those moments had been running through head over and over. Haunting her.

* * *

_"Austin Monica Moon what the HECK was that?" Trish screamed as soon as Kera was out of sight._

_"Ally always mess up my chances with girls!" he screamed back, tension still growing inside him._

_"Do you know how hard it is for Ally this week? Do you know what this week means to her?" Trish screamed, her face inches from Austin's._

_"Yeah, it's "Ruin-Austin's-Chance" week." Austin said, not even noticing the venomous expression on Trish's face._

_"It's been exactly ten years since her mom died Einstein. Maybe you should just leave."_

_Austin could feel all the anger drain from his face. Trish still wasn't done ratting him out, though._

_"So yeah, maybe she was distracted. Maybe she was a little angry at you for not noticing anything was bothering her. Now, get out." Trish said._

_It wasn't until she spoke anyone noticed the shaking Ally sitting on the platform steps._

_"Trish how could you tell him? You promised you would never tell anyone!" Ally screamed, little rivers of mascara still streaming down her face. She ran down the platform. "ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT!" She said, not turning around, just running out into the now storming rain._

_"Ally I'm sorry! Ally where are you going?" Trish yelled. After realizing her distraught best friend wasn't going to answer her, she turned to Austin. "Look what you did." Trish said, not yelling, and soft voice full of disappointment. _

* * *

"Trish, I'm not mad at you." Ally took a deep breath, brushing the hair out of her face. "When you told Austin my secret, I was mad. I was furious even. But, I wasn't completely right. In a state of rage, one little thing can set you off. I know you meant well. And you did well. I needed to tell Austin eventually. Without you, I would of never been able to do it. So..thanks." Ally felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was never good at being mad, especially at someone close to her. Think Ally felt better? Take that, times it by a couple million, and that's how Trish felt.

Trish didn't want to say anything to mess it up, so she just leaned over to hug her best friend. And Ally hugged back, maybe even harder.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Trish whispered in her ear.

"Almost as I much as love you." Ally responded, still embracing.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's possible." Laughing, they let go.

"Can I say something?" Austin asked, using some of the last ounces of courage he had.

"Sure Austin." Ally said, contemplating wether or not she really wanted to hear it.

"I'm an idiot." Austin said simply.

Almost laughing, Trish said "We already knew that before this mess." Ally laughed just a little, then turned her tone to serious.

"Austin. I'm not mad at you either." By the size Austin's eyes got, you would think they would just fall right out of his head. Ally went right on with her speech,

"What you did, what you said. It hurt. It stang."

"Ally, I didn't mean it. I was just mad and confused because I really liked Kera." Austin was still confused, because if Ally wasn't mad..what was she...

"I wasn't finished. But then all the stuff you did after that. That showed me that you really cared." Those words echoed in his mind, while he flashbacked to the beach.

* * *

_It was a nice day outside, but Ally was bundled up in Austin's Miami High sweatshirt, which was three sizes too big on her._

_They were sitting at a lonely spot on the beach, with no one else around._

_"Why are we here?" Ally asked, keeping her eyes closed. She indulged the sounds of the ocean, as if it was washing away all her problems._

_"It's just a place where I used to go with my parents, before the mattress company took over their lives." Austin said, sadness obvious in his voice._

_"My mom used to say that people don't forget about their children, but they get so distracted that they sure seem like it." Ally whispered._

_Austin didn't respond, just listened._

_"She was my hero. Still is. She..she would volunteer at the gang hot-spot neighborhoods. She would give little kids music lessons, hoping to help them not join gangs and find love for music." She had to pause, and regain control of her emotions. "Then one day, there-there was a drive by shooting. Her student, Eddie was only fourteen, but tried to save her. But, they shot and killed both of them."_

_Ally started bawling, her body shaking against Austin's chest. Austin held her tightly, running his fingers through her curly hair._

_"W-Why did it have to be her?" she whispered between the heaving sobs._

_"I was only six. S-She will never be able to give me boy advice or come to my wedding or see me grow up."_

_"I'm sorry Ally." Austin whispered. "I'm sorry about everything."_

_They stayed that way for a while, Ally letting out all her emotions and Austin holding her and apologizing._

* * *

"So, I say we just forget about the bad stuff and stick with the good." Ally said, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Dez whispered. He was not present when these events happened, and was left in the dark.

"Nothing important Dez. Now, who is up for some ice cream?" Austin said, standing up.

"As long we don't get arrested again, I'm in." Trish asked grabbing the trash of the table.

"Let us go then!" Ally semi-yelled, pointing towards the ice cream store.

* * *

After their lovely ice cream visit, Trish and Dez were off to...where ever they were off to. Leaving just Austin and Ally, they were leaving the ice cream store. Walking on the beach on their way home, Austin noticed a little blue sprinkle on Ally's face. Reaching over he plucked it off.

"Darn it Austin! That was my last sprinkle!" Ally said laughing, she turned to face Austin.

They didn't say anything, just looked into each others eyes, time standing still.

* * *

**Guess who's sappy? *This girl!***

**Will they kiss? Will they not? Who knows?**

**Reviews for obeying your wishes and them making up? :)**


End file.
